Recently, smartphones or tablet personal computers (PCs) that include an ultra-definition display module are being released. In this regard, a display driving circuit processes more data, and thus the amount of current used by the display driving circuit continues to increase. In order to increase battery use time, an internal circuit of a portable electronic device such as a smartphone or a tablet PC may operate with low power. Accordingly, there is a demand for a display device that operates with a lower power and produces a high-quality image.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.